


Y/N, The Last Year at Hogwarts

by 1Starry_Knight1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Starry_Knight1/pseuds/1Starry_Knight1
Summary: It's Y/Ns final year of her Hogwarts career.  They are best friends with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.  Although Umbridge makes some parts of their life a living hell, they can always laugh about it later.  Y/N develops feelings for Fred as the year goes by, but they don't know if they will be able to admit their love to Fred.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be quite short as its my first time writing fanfic or Y/A

Y/N stepped onto the bustling Hogwarts Express, and casted their eyes around for their friends. The Weasley twins, with their fiery red hair and lanky statures were hard to miss. Neither was Lee Jordan's. Usually you could spot him by his hair, coiled into soft dreadlocks quite easily. The way his eyes were always darting around mischievously added to the look. But the only familiar face Y/N could see was Angelina Johnson's, who was opening the door to her train carriage a few rows down. Y/N gave her little wave. Angelina smiled slightly, and shouted something. The noise from the other parts of the train drowned out her voice, but she pointed to the carriage across from her. Y/N took that as meaning some of her friends was in there, so they walked over and pulled open the carriage door. They were met with a grinning George thrusting some sort of sweet in her face. Y/N took the strange sweet and sat down, but wrinkled her nose at it. 

"Go on" ("Say, George, did you give them the right one-”) "Eat it-" Fred said quickly. "It's just a pastille."

Y/N lifted the sweet to their mouth and popped it in. They sucked on it for a second. It tasted like the color purple.

"Good, isn't it." Lee Jordan smiled from his seat near the window. "It tastes like grape, right?" Y/N nodded. Lee let out a sigh of relief. 

"We've been working on a new line of magical sweets-" George said.

"-we have one in mind called 'Puking Pastilles' they're lemon flavored-"

"-and of course they make you throw up. We don't have an antidote yet."

"But we will." Fred finished. "Anyways... does anyone fancy a game of exploding snap?”

The game lasted the group of friends until nightfall-(Lee lit part of his hair on fire and Y/N had to quickly extinguish the smoldering lock with their wand, everyone seemed to give up after that.) It was time to change into Hogwarts robes. Y/N stripped off their muggle t-shirt and jeans and quickly pulled on their uniform. As a 7th year, they had sown a Gryffindor lion to the inside of their robes. It was a common tradition, but underclassmen weren’t well aware of it. When you pet the tiny lion, it would sometimes give a tiny roar and head butt your fingers. Y/N pat it, and in return they received a quiet purr.

The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled to a halt. George scrambled to pull his robes over his head. Within a few moments a woman’s voice called out to the train, the usual call of “First years over here…” But it wasn’t Hagrid's voice. Was Hagrid simply late? Y/N hoped it was so, but they weren’t quite sure.


	2. The Feast

After a particularly boring sorting, Y/N settled down in their seat and began to munch on a chicken leg, chatting up a first year. Their eyes searched the head table. Hagrid’s seat was pitifully empty. But besides that all the usual professors were in their seats. Dumbledore was wearing an incredibly tacky robe. But where the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher would sit, there was a very short woman. A pink bow was fixed upon her head and she wore frilly pink cardigan. Y/N laughed, but hastily changed to a cough once the pink lady turned her eyes on them. 

So they turned to their table mates and watched their expressions. Harry Potter, who was sitting a few students away from Y/N had his eyes fixed on the DADA professor. His face was one of disgust. A pair of friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table were chortling and making comments about her cardigan. Y/N thought it was well deserved. 

George, who was sitting across from Y/N yelled at them, fighting to be heard over the other students. “I wonder why Dumbledore hired her…” It was obvious who he was talking about. The new teacher didn’t seem to be particularly threatening… or kind. 

Back at the dormitory, Professor Umbridge was a common topic of conversation. Whether or not she was talked about to be made fun of, or for someone to wonder why on earth she was hired, nobody seemed to like her. 

Y/N and their close group of friends were talking by the fire after everyone else had gone to bed. 

“Remember that speech Umbridge made?” said Fred. “I can’t remember what she said but I don’t think it was good…”

Lee, who was sticking a leftover marshmallow from dinner in the fire via his wand, shook his head. “The ministry is taking over at this point.”

The fire crackled a few times and the marshmallow lit on fire. George reached over and silently put it out with his wand. Lee still stuck the burnt thing in his mouth and chewed slowly. There was a long pause. 

“George and I, we didn’t want to come back this year, since we don’t really need the extra schooling. But Mum said we shouldn’t” Fred said suddenly.

Y/N sat up in their armchair. “I really wish you would stay. At least finish your NEWTs.” Lee nodded solemnly, still chewing the marshmallow. 

Lee swallowed, finally. “You need your NEWTs. What if the Joke Shop fails, I mean-”

Fred cut him off. “-It won’t fail, we’ve already made gallons of galleons selling our products here, haven’t we George?”

George clapped his hands together. “Enough just to open the shop, by itself. But we have another… er, source of income.” 

Y/N was about to ask what that source of income was, but the twins both stood up, yawned and said they needed to get to bed. 

“What was that about?” Lee asked Y/N after the twins had clamored upstairs to their dormitory. Y/N shrugged and went up to bed by themself. 

It took an awfully long time for Y/N to fall asleep. With the loud noise of a roommate snoring and some owl hooting directly outside their window, it was impossible to think. And when the person finally rolled over and the owl’s owner yelled up at it to shut up, Y/N’s thoughts were overwhelming. Where was Hagrid? Why did that new professor make their blood boil? Were the twins going to leave, would they ever see each other again when the year was up? Y/N finally fell asleep just as a heavy rain started to fall, clouding over the rising sun.


End file.
